The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Carts are used in a variety of applications to transport components from one location to another location. In one application, manufacturing facilities use carts to transfer equipment to different machines. For example, honing machines may require routine cardanic fixture changeovers during which the cardanic fixture in the honing machine are replaced with new fixtures. This operation may require one cart for holding the fixtures and a second cart for holding a mobile hoist that replaces the fixtures. Such changeover operation can be time consuming and thus, affect manufacturing output.
Furthermore, transferring components from one position to another can be physically demanding, even if the distance is a few inches. These and other issues are addressed by the teachings of the present disclosure.